Bendy And The One-Shots: Series 1
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Listen up folks. Gather around. The little Devil Darling has come to town. All the goody good folks start to frown. Because he's trouble bound.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Listen up folks. Gather around. The little Devil Darling has come to town. All the goody good folks start to frown. Because he's trouble bound.**

 **Rating: T-M for safety**

 **Genre: Romance/General**

 **Pairing: Bendy/Alice**

* * *

Episode #34

 _The grey sun arose over the black, grey, and white landscape of Silly Town. At the Looney Saloon, three dastardly looking fellas are pounding down beers. They are none other than the trouble making trio known to everyone in Silly Town as , the Butcher Gang. These men cause great unhappiness wherever they go. However, when they are up to their tricks; a certain dancing demon is sure to beat them at their own game. However, today the Butcher Gang was at the saloon not to cause another bar fight, or cheat at cards. They were there to plan their rival's undoing._

 _"_ _Now listen up boys." Said Charley._

 _"_ _I've had enough of Bendy. That runt has got to go."_

 _"_ _I agree." Said Barley._

 _"_ _Me too." Said Edgar._

* * *

 _"_ _Now you guys are probably wondering how we'll rub him out; correct?" Asked Charley._

 _Barley and Edgar nodded._

 _"_ _It's like this see. I know for a fact that Bendy is sweet on Alice Angel. Not that I can blame him. She's quite the gal. My plan is, we kidnap Miss Angel after her concert at the local charity event tonight and hold her up at the gin mill. When that demon comes to save her, Edgar will bite him. Inject him with all the venom you got Edgar. I want to see that unholy runt six feet underground." Charley explained._

 _"_ _Oh trust me Charley. It would be an honor knowing I would be the only spider that poisoned a devil." Edgar replied._

 _"_ _So what do I do in you scheme?" Asked Barley._

 _"_ _You make sure Miss Angel is secured nicely Barley. You tie knots better than anyone." Charley answered._

 _The gang members all toasted to their scheme. They were sure they would fix Bendy good with their plan. That night, they set their plan into action. Phase one was a success. Alice Angel was their prisoner. Currently, they were at the gin mill waiting for Bendy to show up._

 _"_ _You trouble makers won't get away with this! My Bendy will outwit you lot like he always does!" Alice said._

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Barley. Do me a favor; and shut that dame up will ya?" Charley then said._

 _Barley gave a salute, and stuck a bottle label over Alice's mouth._

 _"_ _Mmmph!"_

 _"_ _Skirts oughta be seen, not heard." Said Edgar._

 _"_ _I couldn't agree more. However, in Alice's case - I'll make an exception." Came an all too familiar voice._

 _The Butcher Gang all jumped; and turned to see Bendy standing right behind them._

 _"_ _Bendy!" They all cried._

 _"_ _Didn't you fellas learn in Sunday school that you shouldn't take what's not yours? Especially, if what you take is mine?" Bendy then said._

 _"_ _Don't just stand there Edgar! Bite him!" Charley ordered._

* * *

 _Edgar and Bendy fought. Suddenly, Edgar sunk his fangs into Bendy's arm. Bendy cried out in pain. He then collapsed to the floor. Charley went over and nudged Bendy with his foot. Bendy didn't responded. He then began to laugh._

 _"_ _Yes! Yes! He's done for! I did it! I fixed him good!" He said._

 _He then turned Alice loose._

 _"_ _Thank you for being such a sport my dear. I couldn't have done it without you."_

 _But Alice didn't want to hear any of it. Her darling devil was gone. Who would protect the citizens of Silly Town now? Alice knelt by Bendy and bowed her head in sadness._

 _"_ _Hey wait a minute. I bit the little devil." Edgar then said._

 _"_ _Yeah? So?" Asked Charley._

* * *

 _"_ _So I should be taking the credit! Not you!"_

 _"_ _Believe it or not. I'm with the spider on this one." Said Bendy._

 _"_ _What!?" Edgar yelped._

 _"_ _B-bu-but, I poisoned you. All my venom was injected into your body. How can you come back from that!?"_

 _"_ _Don't you geezers know anything about demons yet? Mortal poisons can't kill us. Next time, I'd drink a bottle of holy water before hand if I were you. Then maybe - just maybe - ya might have some luck." Bendy replied._

 _He then turned to Alice._

 _"_ _Hey toots, be a doll and wait for me down stairs will ya? I don't like fighting in front of a lady."_

 _Alice nodded and left the room. Bendy then rolled up his sleeves and showed the gang members what for. With a bang, crash, and a smash; the butcher gang was defeated yet again. Bendy then carried Alice bridal style back to her place. When they got there, Alice gave Bendy a big kiss._

 _The End._

* * *

"So, what did everyone think about Episode 34?" Asked Henry.

The cartoons and crew applauded. Everyone of course, except for Joey.

"Mister Drew? Is something wrong?" Bendy asked.

"Yes, I don't like the star of the show showing off that he is a demon. Other than that, it's great. Everyone truly outdid themselves." Joey replied.

"Just find an alternative explanation for Bendy's comeback from poison. Have Alice kiss him or something. Everyone loves their relationship. They are the power couple of the show."

"Yes sir." Everyone said.

"Good. We reshoot the final act tomorrow. So writing and animation team get yourself some food and pour lots of coffee. Toons, get your beauty sleep. We keep reshooting until it's absolutely perfect." Said Joey.

* * *

Everyone nodded. Bendy turned to Edgar who looked down.

"Hey Edgar. Why are you so down?" He asked.

"It's just that, well - I thought I did pretty well the first time. I liked it. You really have an effect on us. Even though we know you are acting." Replied Edgar.

"Well, gee Eddy. I ain't the only good one on the show. You and your brothers are great villains. Boris is hilarious. A genuine goof. And need I mention how amazing Alice is?"

Edgar smiled at his fellow animated thespian. On the screen, they were sworn enemies. Behind the cameras, they were good friends.

"Remember Ed, that there is no 'I' in team. I know I am the star; as I was the first to be created. But I only glow as brightly as my fellow stars glow. I never want to be the only one receiving the glory. You all are the reason the show is a hit." Bendy said.

Edgar had to blink back the mist in his eyes.

"Gee. Thanks Bendy. You're a swell guy." He then said. With that, everyone bid each other goodnight. They had a long and hard day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys. This BATIM fan fiction will be a series of various one shots. I know the general rating is T, but there will be some rated M ones. I will post disclaimers stating that those will be rated M and that some things in them is not suitable for sensitive people. I do not own any of the characters. Enjoy; and Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Proposal

Bendy looked himself over in his full body mirror. Tonight was a special night. Tonight, he was going to ask Alice to marry him. He checked his closet and saw all he had was his solid black suits with white bow ties and black shoes. He needed something more for tonight. He grabbed a fresh suit and put it on, and headed down to Henry's office. Besides, he needed to pick up the ring Henry was drawing for the occasion.

"Hey Henry. How's the ring coming?" Asked Bendy.

"Great. I'm just coloring the ruby now. Alice is going to love this. Colorization is a blooming trend in cartoons now. And y'know how much she likes to stay in the loop with trends." Henry replied.

Bendy nodded.

"Say Henry. Do ya think you can add some color to my suit? I really want to look nice for this evening. After all, it's not every day a demon pops the question to an angel."

"Sure Bendy. Let me take a look. Hmmm, How about I give the jacket and pants red pin strips, I keep the bow tie and gloves white. I'll even draw up a nice matching fedora hat to pull it all together. There we go. How do you like it Bendy?" Said Henry.

Bendy looked himself over. It was perfect.

"Wow. I love it. Thanks Henry. And thanks for the ring. I think I'm more than ready to make my move." He replied.

"Good luck to you both; and congratulations." Henry then said, smiling.

* * *

Bendy nodded and hurried to meet with Alice. She was performing at a dinner theatre place near by. Bendy produced his ticket and was seated at the VIP table. He had made it in time for the second act of Alice's show; as promised. With a snap of his fingers, the ink demon produced a bouquet of red roses. He watched his girl perform on stage with adoration. When her performance ended; the whole place erupted with fanfare. Men cheered and howled with admiration.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have a dame like her on my arm." Said one man.

"Ain't she that dancing devil's gal?" Asked another man.

"Yeah. I'll tell ya. That Bendy is a lucky fella."

 _Damn right I am._ Bendy thought.

Alice soon approached Bendy's table.

"Excuse me Bendy. Is this seat taken?" She said with a wink.

"Only for you toots." Replied Bendy.

* * *

He then jumped up and pulled the chair out.

"Allow me m'lady."

Alice giggled. A waiter soon came and took their orders. After 30 minutes of small talk. Bendy produced his roses.

"For you my sweet angel cake." He said.

"Oh Bendy, they are lovely. Thank you."

"Nothing but the best for my gal."

Bendy then took Alice's hand. He then took a cleansing breath.

"Say Alice; we have been the power couple of the show ever since Joey and crew realized we were an item. Now, I've been thinking long and hard about something. I realized, I don't want to be your beau anymore." He said.

* * *

Alice frowned.

"Oh. I see." She said.

Then, to her shock; Bendy knelt down on one knee.

"I don't want to be your beau anymore. Because now, I'd much rather be your husband." Said he.

Bendy then pulled out the ruby ring.

"Alice Angel, will you make me the happiest ink demon in the human realm; and marry me?" Bendy asked.

"Oh my stars Bendy! Yes! Yes of course I will marry you!" She responded.

The entire restaurant erupted in applause. Bendy slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her passionately. The next morning, the engagement was announced all over the nation. At the studio, Joey and the cast and crew popped open champagne; and toasted to the happy couple. Alice was soon hard at work planning her wedding.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: The following story is filled with moderate violence, moderate adult language and strong religious undertones. I consider this one-shot technically rated M for these reasons. If you are sensitive to such things feel free to skip over this story. Reader's discretion is heavily advised. Do not flag/report, because you could not practice good judgement on yourself. Enjoy. Reviews are Love!**

* * *

Punishment

"Joey! Joey please stop! Ya know I can't stand crosses!" Bendy protested.

"You brought this upon yourself little devil." Joey replied.

"Joey, please don't do it! I-I'll do better! I swear! I didn't mean to mess up my line! Please Joey! It was one fucking word!"

Joey dragged Bendy into the punishment room. It was far away from where anyone could hear Bendy screaming. That was why Joey Drew liked it. Bendy would be at his mercy; and no one would know the wiser. Bendy was forced to his knees. He lifted his head to see the wooden table was ready to embrace him. After being hauled back to his feet, Bendy was strapped down on the table. His arms were stretched out to the sides and restrained. Likewise, his torso and feet were strapped down. Bendy was trembling with fear and dread. Joey then went over to a box on a near by table and pulled out two small crosses, and one medium crucifix.

Bendy's eyes widened with terror. He began to struggle.

"No! No! Not the Christ-god! Anything but the Christ-god!" He wailed.

Joey grabbed some leather cording; and slowly approached Bendy. He then tied the small wooden crosses to each one of Bendy's wrists. Bendy screamed, and could already feel himself slowly melting. Then, the crucifix was anchored to Bendy's torso.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! PLEASE TAKE IT OFF! JOEY! TAKE THE CHRIST-GOD OFF!"

"No Bendy. Not until you repeat your line perfectly."

"I C-CAN'T! I'M HURTING TOO MUCH! JUST TAKE IT OFF!" Bendy wailed.

"No." Was all Joey responded.

Joey then pulled out a small sponge and a container. He then soaked the sponge in the liquid within the container. He pressed it to Bendy's opened mouth and squeezed. This caused Bendy to drink it. Joey quickly pulled back, as Bendy's voice reached new levels of screaming.

"OH NO! THAT- THAT WAS HOLY WATER! Y-YOU MADE ME DRINK HOLY WATER! IT'S LIKE POISON LACED ACID! PLEASE KILL ME! I CAN'T LIVE THROUGH THIS TORTURE!" Bendy screamed.

Joey then chuckled darkly.

"Don't tempt me little devil."

* * *

Bendy coughed painfully through his cries of agony; as ink-like blood leaked from his mouth. Inky tears screamed from his eyes. Despite wishing for a mercy killing, Bendy didn't want to die. At least not before telling Alice how much she meant to him. Bendy saw that the cross and crucifix were eating holes into him. Joey sneered. His money making demon was too valuable to kill off, for now. So he moved quickly to remove the crosses and crucifix before it was too late. However, he didn't want the others - especially Henry - to see him so hurt. So Joey left him there. Bendy smiled, as shock from the stress and pain took over.

Back at rehearsal, Alice had grown concerned. Bendy should have been back from Joey's office by now. They still had their finale to practice. She turned to the music director Sammy.

"Hey Sammy, how long did Mister Drew say he was going to speak with Bendy?" She asked.

"I dunno. Perhaps you should speak to Joey. Okay everybody; take a break. We can pick it back up when we find Bendy." Sammy said.

The band and Boris sighed with relief. Alice and Boris went to see Joey Drew. In his office, the corrupted head of the studio was washing Bendy's inky blood off his hands. He then heard a knock. He answered to see Boris Wolf and Alice Angel outside the door.

"Shouldn't you two be at rehearsal?" He asked sternly.

* * *

"Sammy gave us a break to find Bendy. We can't really practice the final piece without him. You said you wanted to see him in your office. He has not returned." Boris explained.

"Oh? Well, that's because I sent him on a lunch break. The constant rehearsals were exhausting him. So I said he could have a long break. In fact, tell everyone to take a long break. Actually, everyone gets the rest of the day off. Let Bendy know that when he comes back." Joey said.

Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"But Mister Drew. Don't we have only nine more days to get this act perfect?" She asked.

"Yes. But, I don't want my crew and cast thinking I'm a taskmaster either. There is always tomorrow. No go. I have an important call to make." Joey then said, shooing them away.

Alice looked at Boris with concern.

"I don't think Bendy was sent on break. Do you Boris?" She said

"No Miss Angel. In fact, I know Bendy would want to get back to rehearsal right after break was over. I think he's in trouble." Boris replied.

They then raced down the hall; searching in every part of the studio for Bendy. Alice then heard an agonized moan come from behind a shut door on one of the lower levels they were searching in. When she entered the room, she was horrified by what she saw. Bendy was strapped to a wooden slab. He was severely hurt.

* * *

"Bendy!" She cried.

Boris helped her turn their friend loose. Bendy collapsed in Alice's embrace.

"A-Alice?" He weakly said.

"Sssshhhh. It's okay Bendy. I'm here."

She then took her hand kerchief and gently began to clean around his wounds with ink remover.

"Oh Bendy. What has Joey done to you?"

Bendy coughed slightly and looked at Alice lovingly. After giving her a tender kiss, Bendy went limp in her arms.

"B-Bendy?" Alice said, with tears in her eyes.

"Gosh Alice, we better find Sammy. Maybe he can help." Boris then said.

Boris picked up Bendy and the two hurried to find Sammy. After looking Bendy over, Sammy knew what he had to do.

* * *

"When I first raised Bendy and Boris to life; I was not aware on the other things I had done. I had created another realm. A "real life" Silly Town. However, unlike the one in the cartoons. This Silly Town is ruled by Bendy. How do I know this? Well, Bendy himself showed me. Take him back to his castle there. He can rest and recover. I will let tell Joey you guys fell under the weather. Hurry now, before anyone sees. Just pass through the Bendy cutout in that magic circle. " Said Sammy.

"Thank you Sammy." Alice replied.

Then Alice, Boris, and Bendy passed through into the realm of Silly Town.

"You're welcome folks. Anything for the stars of the show." Sammy then said.

"Anything for the savior."

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

The Best Kind of News

Bendy ran through the studio. He had to find Henry. He had to tell him the news. It was the best kind of news in the world. He then entered Henry's office.

"Henry! Henry! I have to tell ya something!" Bendy said, excitedly.

"Sure. What is it Bendy?" Asked Henry.

"Alice is gonna have a baby!"

"What!? Oh my gosh Bendy! That is wonderful news! Congratulations!"

"Thanks pal. We have only been hitched a year; and already our little family is growing."

"Have you told anyone else?" Asked Henry.

* * *

"Boris knows, and so does Sammy. Charley, Barley, and Edgar know too. You know about it now. That only leaves Joey. I'm going to see him now." Bendy replied.

Henry nodded. Bendy left to tell his boss, Joey Drew. Joey was happy to hear his best characters were having their baby.

"Hear you go Bendy. Have one of my best cigars. You've definitely earned it." Joey said.

"Thanks Joey."

"Got any name ideas?"

"The little woman is already working on it."

* * *

Joey laughed. Bendy took a drag from his cigar.

"Marriage life is great I'd imagine?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. Alice is a swell Mrs. Devil." Bendy responded.

"Wait, so 'Devil' is your actual last name?"

"Yeah. I thought it was kind of obvious."

Joey nodded. He thought Bendy just signed all his autographs and contracts as 'Bendy Devil' just because he was proud to be a demon.

* * *

"So has the pregnancy effected Alice yet?" Asked Joey.

"No. At least, not yet anyway. She's only a few days in." Responded Bendy.

"I see. Well Bendy, give Alice my congratulations on the wonderful news. A baby is only going to strengthen the love you two have for each other."

Bendy stood up from the chair he was in. He thanked Joey for the cigar and left for his estate in the ink realm. As he entered the luxurious manor, he saw Alice had already started to develop a baby bump.

"How are you feeling toots?" He asked lovingly.

"Just fine honey. I'm so excited. In another six days; we'll hear the pitter patter of little feet." Alice said.

"Splendid. I cannot wait to show off the little one to our human friends."

"Me neither my darling."

Bendy then pulled his wife into a tender embrace and kissed her passionately.

The End.

* * *

 **So yeah, I figured I'd get creative with the "biology" of the BATIM toons. Their pregnancies don't last very long. It's only a span of 11 days tops. It also makes sense because of the supernatural element involved in the creation of the toons in my opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

Angelic Sorrow

Alice Angel cried on Henry's shoulder.

"No. He can't be dead. Bendy was alive just a few minutes ago. How can he be dead?" She said.

"I'm sorry Alice. Joey took this experiment too far I guess." Henry said softly.

Alice sobbed. She didn't want to hear anymore. Why wasn't Henry and his friends quick enough? She wanted to scream at them; and tell them off. However, she knew it wasn't really their fault. Bendy had bought them more time to make things right by going with Joey willingly to the "Ink Church" where all the unholy magical experiments took place.

"C-can I see him?" She asked.

"Of course honey. Tom is done with what is doing I'm sure." Allison replied.

Alice nodded, and walked over to the door that had a star on it. It had been Bendy's room for years. She slowly opened the door and entered. Tom had just finished what he was doing and stood up.

* * *

"I just finished cleaning him up. It's the best I could do." Said Tom.

Alice hugged the voice actor's leg.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll let you have some privacy."

Tom then left the room. Alice turned to see Bendy was lying very still on his bed. His chest was heavily bandaged, and he was arraigned to look like he was sleeping.

"B-Bendy?" Said Alice, softly.

Already, the cartoon angel could feel her heart breaking. She approached him and knelt by his side. She then held his hand in her own.

"Bendy. I don't know if you can hear me; but I want you to stay with me. Can't you see how sad I am without you? Please, don't leave me now Bendy."

She then sniffled and began to tremble with sobs.

"P-please come back Bendy. I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me everything will be okay. Please come back my darling Bendy. I love you so much. Please wake up Bendy."

* * *

Alice then rested her head on Bendy's chest/stomach and wept. Never again would she hear his mischievous cackle when he was pranking her. He'd never dance with with her again. He was gone forever. So she cried and cried; only pausing to kiss Bendy tenderly or to speak loving words to him.

After some time, the door opened and a tender hand fell on Alice's shoulder.

"Miss Angel? Henry say's it's time to lay Bendy to rest." Came a masculine voice.

Alice turned and saw it was Charley Butcher. He was long-time leader of the notorious Butcher gang in the cartoon series. Wiping her eyes, Alice nodded and stood up. Charley then pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If ya need anyone, my brothers and I will be there for ya. We all really liked Bendy." Said Charley.

During the funeral, everyone present had something nice to say about Bendy. They all shared their best memories of him. Alice recalled the first time she met Bendy; and how she knew he was her true love. She then sang a song in honor of Bendy. When she finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Henry then closed the coffin that encased bendy and went outside the studio to bury it. Alice remained gazing at one of the Bendy cut outs and placed a lit candle by it.

Boris Wolf watched from a distance. He didn't like seeing his best friend in mourning.

 _Oh Mister Joey Drew. Why are ya doing this?_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Henry, Allison, and Tom were discussing their next move.

* * *

 **This was an early idea I had for "A Demon's Love". However, as I went along I realized this didn't fit with the rest of the story in my opinion. Enjoy. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bendy And The Baby

Bendy paced back and forth outside the studio's infirmary room on level 9. Today was the big day. Alice Angel Devil was having their first baby. With Bendy was Boris, Joey, Henry, and Barley Butcher.

"Thanks so much for being here fellas." Bendy said.

"No problem Bendy." Said Joey.

"We are here for ya pal." Said Boris.

"Indeed we are." Henry said.

"You can always count on us." Barley Butcher said.

* * *

Bendy smiled. He then turned his attention back to the infirmary room. Everyone was hoping for the safe arrival of Bendy's baby. Suddenly, a newborn's wailing was heard from inside the room. Susie and Allison came out with huge grins of their faces.

"Congratulations Bendy. Alice had a healthy baby boy." Susie said.

"She's resting right now. You can go in if you'd like. Just the father only. Sorry fellas." Allison explained.

Bendy went inside. Alice was cradling their baby in her arms. The newborn was wrapped in a blue blanket. Alice looked at her husband and smiled.

"Oh Bendy he's perfect. He looks just like you." She said.

"May I see him?" Asked Bendy.

* * *

Alice nodded and handed him their son.

The tiny cartoon devil cooed and babbled. He then looked up at Bendy and grinned. He knew this ink devil was his papa.

"Hello my son." Bendy said softly.

"What will your name be?"

Alice thought the it came to her.

"We should call him Loki." She said.

"Because he's going to be a trickster like you one day."

"I like it toots. Loki it is. Welcome to the world Loki." Bendy said.

Later that day, cigars were passed around the studio; and a toast was made to the proud parents and their son.

The End.


	7. Chapter 7

First Encounter

" _Remember, that you are dust. And to dust, you shall return" - Genesis 3:19_

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I don't remember exactly when I became a living, breathing creation. All I know is that at some point, I felt an urge to breathe air and open my eyes. When I did, I was in a small room lit by candles; and surrounded by people. Beneath me was some sort of magical circle. I looked about shocked. What was this place? Who were these people? Then, one of them approached me.

"Hello Alice Angel. I am Joey Drew, your creator. These are my friends, Henry, Sammy, Thomas, and Susie. And this handsome devil, is Bendy. He's the star of the show you'll be in." Joey said grinning.

I smiled up at my creator. He helped me stand up. I then was approached by the devil.

" Hi Alice! I'm Bendy. Bendy the dancing demon. I can't wait to have ya on the show. Susie will help you get settled in. Rehearsal is in 48 hours. I hope we will be good friends." He said to me.

I hugged Bendy; and felt him return the affection.

"Of course we'll be friends Bendy." I said softly.

"Thank you for making me feel so welcome here."

"Hey, it's no problem angel cake."

"Come on Alice, you'll have plenty of time to get to know Bendy. Right now, I'd like to show you to your dressing room." Susie then said.

"Of course. Lead the way Miss Susie." I replied.

Susie nodded and lead me off to help me get settled.

* * *

(Story)

"My Lord, may I enter?" Sammy asked.

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. Please come in."_** Came Bendy's response.

Sammy entered the dressing room, and saw his "Lord" in his true form. A tall ink demon; with big, black, inky wings. Sammy kissed Bendy's hand in respect, and bowed before him.

"You wished to talk to me about Alice M'Lord?"

 ** _"_** ** _Yes. I desire her as more than my co-star, or friend. I see potential in her. In her, I have found my mate. Bring her this gift, with my compliments."_** Bendy said.

"Yes my Lord. I shall." Said Sammy.

He then left with the gift.

* * *

(Alice Angel's POV)

I stared at the beautiful gift Bendy gave me. It was a long black gown with grey trimming. I tried it on and I loved it. It had been drawn me. I hurried to find Bendy to show him me in his gift, and to thank him. When I did. I saw he was going over his script in his dressing room.

"Excuse me. May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course. Wow! You look great in my gift." Said Bendy.

I felt myself blush.

"Yes. Thank you so much. I adore it." I replied.

Bendy ushered me into his room. We spent the rest of the day talking to each other. I learned through our first encounter that I liked Bendy very much. However, there is something otherworldly about him.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode #45

 _"_ _Bendy! Bendy, help! Save me!" Screamed Alice._

 _The Butcher Gang laughed evilly._

 _"_ _Scream all you like Angel. Your darling devil is done for!" Charley said._

 _"_ _Yeah. Hahaha. One might even say; he's sleeping with the fishes." Barley then said._

 _"_ _No! Oh Bendy, please be okay."_

 _"_ _Hehehe. I doubt that he will be my dear. Edgar! Raise the anchor. I want to see if our little goose has finally cooked."_

 _"_ _You got it Charley." Said Edgar._

 _Edgar cranked the reel; and up came the anchor. Bendy was tied to it. The little dancing devil coughed and gasped for air. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. Bendy glared at the horrible Butcher Gang._

* * *

 _"_ _If you think you geezers are gonna get away this; then you're wrong! Untie me, so I can give ya a what for!" Bendy protested._

 _The Butcher Gang simply laughed darkly, as they watched their rival struggle against his bindings._

 _"_ _Looks like the runt hasn't learned to show us some respect. Let's drop him in the drink again!" Charley ordered._

 _Alice Angel cried at hearing those terrible words._

 _"_ _Oh no! Please don't do it! He'll surely drown!" She cried._

 _"_ _Hehehehe. That's the idea sweetheart." Barley replied._

 _All three gang members lifted Bendy up, and were lowering him over the side of the boat._

 _"_ _Bendy!" Alice exclaimed._

 _"_ _Keep your chin up toots. I'll figure a way outta here." Bendy replied._

* * *

 _He offered her his bravest smile. He was then fully submerged. The Butcher Gang and Alice watched, as Bendy's air bubbles kept rising to the surface. After a few moments, the air bubbles stopped. Edgar pulled up the anchor. Bendy was still secured to it. However, this time, his eyes were shut and his smile had gone. Alice stifled a gasp of shock. Her eyes filled with tears._

 _"_ _Oh Bendy. My poor, poor Bendy." She said sadly._

 _Charley and the others grinned. At last, they were rid of their mischievous rival. Alice untied Bendy from the anchor; and cradled him in her arms and lap. She stroked his pointy little horns and sniffled. She then began to weep softly; as Bendy remained very still._

 _"_ Cut! Cut! Cut!" Came Joey's voice.

"What's wrong Mister Drew?" Asked Alice.

"Alice honey, this is our 45th episode. Not only that, it's part one of a two part special. Our first part closes on is this cliff hanger scene. Now, we all know Bendy - our hero - is gonna be okay. However, the audience won't know that. I need you to sell this scene like Bendy is really gone. Remember, you think you have just lost the love of your life. Get into that mindset. You are mourning for Bendy. I want to see tears; and not just sniffling and whimpers. To put it bluntly Alice, I wanna see ya cry." Joey Drew responded.

* * *

"Hey boss, how'd ya like my acting?" Bendy then asked.

"Bendy, what can I say? You were beautiful! Perfect! Now assume your position my little devil. All right everyone, we're picking up at the moment Bendy is pulled up and he appears drowned. Places! Lights! Camera! Action!"

 _Bendy was untied from the anchor. Alice cradled him in her arms and sobbed. Her gentle heart was shattered. Her Bendy was gone._

"Beautiful Alice. That's the sorrow I want to see. Camera 2, zoom in on her tears." Joey said.

"And that is a cut and print."

Alice stopped her crying; and looked up at Joey.

"How was that sir?" She asked.

"Much better my angel. Everyone, take the rest of today off. You have all worked very hard filming this episode. I couldn't be more proud. You've all earned your rest. If anyone is interested, tonight we will screen the final cut of the show before it goes public down in the theatre room." Said Joey.

* * *

Everyone nodded and left the studio. Bendy saw Alice was looking gloomy, and decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey sweetheart, what's eating ya? You were a knock out as usual." He said.

"Nothing. It's just. I don't like it when you play dead Bendy." Alice replied.

"What'd ya mean? You said yourself you like a little bit of drama and suspense."

"But not when it means I have to pretend I lost you. I never want to loose you Bendy. I love you."

Bendy blushed. His heart thundered in his chest.

"Gee toots, I love ya too. I understand now why you don't like to pretend I'm a stiff." Said he.

There was a moment of silence. Bendy then kissed Alice passionately. Alice melted into his embrace, and depend the kiss. Meanwhile, a smiling Butcher gang were watching from a far.

* * *

"Hehehehe. I never knew the runt had it in him." Said Charley.

"Finally, they told each other how they really feel." Said Barley.

"Oh man, and I promised myself I wouldn't get all weepy at the sight of them." Edgar said, as he sipped a tiny tear of joy.

That night, while everyone was attending the private screening; Bendy and Alice were on their first date.

The End.


End file.
